The Final Guardian (CTaRAoT: WFC)
This is how The Final Guardian goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Transformers: War for Cybertron. Narrator: THE GREAT OMEGA SUPREME IS VULNERABLE. MEGATRON, RYVINE SPARKLE, AND THEIR DECEPTICONS MUST PRESS THEIR ATTACK IF THEY HOPE TO OVERCOME THE GUARDIAN OF IACON AND FORCE HIM TO UNLOCK THE GATEWAY TO CYBERTRON'S CORE. Supreme in vehicle mode falls Breakdown: You think he survived all that? Ryvine Sparkle: If there's some use to open the Omega Gate? Megatron: Ryvine and I care not! Rothbart: Ryvine? I think he's about to transform. Breakdown: Uhh, Megatron, I don't think that's gonna be a problem. Supreme transforms to robot mode Omega Supreme: Power cells: drained. Initiate: energy recovery sub-routine. Dr. Neo Cortex: Soundwave. What are those things? Soundwave: Sensors indicate that those batteries are the source of Omega Supreme's rejuvenation. brings out his Fusion Cannon and X12 Scrapmaker, Breakdown brings out his Scatter Blaster and X12 Scrapmaker, and Soundwave brings out his Neutron Assault Rifle and Energon Repair Ray Omega Supreme: Scanning: Decepticon intruders. Weapons: engaging. Breakdown: Weapons engaging?! I thought we had this guy beat. Rothbart: He was so powerful. Dr. Neo Cortex: Maybe I think we could shoot these guns. Soundwave: Danger! Avoid Omega Supreme's tractor beam! Seek cover before he fully charges it! Breakdown: Our weapons aren't doing ANYTHING to him! Rothbart: Stupid things. Soundwave: Scans indicate that Omega Supreme's defensive barrier does not extend to his turrets. Recommend targeting them immediately. Dr. Neo Cortex: Right. [ ] Megatron: Stop wasting time and attack Omega's turrets! [ ] Omega Supreme: Warning: vulnerability in select sub-systems. Breakdown: A battery full of Energon just came up out of the floor. Is that normal? Soundwave: Omega Supreme appears to be using the batteries to repair his turrets. Megatron: Decepticons--we must move quickly! Use Dark Energon on the core battery! Ryvine Sparkle: Rothbart! Use the magic of the Forbidden Arts to change the Core battery liquid into Dark Energon! [ ] Omega Supreme: Detected: system corruption. Action: release counter-virus. Breakdown: Look at that. The corruption's HURTING him. Rothbart: I did well, Breakdown. Megatron: Ah, the great Omega Supreme is vulnerable at last! Decepticons--ATTACK! [ ] Omega Supreme: Armor: weakened. Systems: recalibrating. Situaion: sub-optimal. Breakdown: Hey look! There's another battery! Megatron: What are you waiting for? Use the Dark Energon on it! [ ] Omega Supreme: Detected: system corruption. Action: release counter-virus. Breakdown: This is great. The Dark Energon is breaking down his armor. Megatron: Now, while the Dark Energon has corrupted Omega Supreme's systems--OPEN FIRE! [ ] Omega Supreme: Damage: critical. Iacon: threatened. Battle: unfinished. Breakdown: Argh--he's regenerating again! We've got to stop him! Mal (Total Drama): Hurry, Ryvine! Use Dark Energon on that battery! [ ] Omega Supreme: Detected: system corruption. Action: release counter-virus. Dr. Neo Cortex: It's going great, Ryvine! The Dark Energon is weakening him some more! Ryvine Sparkle: We are doing very well, Cortex. Keep firing!!! [ ] Omega Supreme: Systems: failing. Defeat: unacceptable! Orders: protect Iacon. Success: imperative! Ryvine Sparkle: It's working! [ ] Megatron: I, Megatron, have defeated Omega Supreme! Ryvine Sparkle: I, Ryvine Sparkle, have beaten Omega Supreme for the first time!! Breakdown: Uh... all hail Megatron and Ryvine! Rothbart: No! You mean..? Hu-huh! Ryvine, Ryvine, you've made me so happy. I'll be a good king for Odette, you'll see. I'll wear.. I'll wear nice clothes and I'm... going to get my beard trimmed. Oh, oh, you've made me so happy, Ryvine, oh... Omega Supreme: Systems: corrupted. Power level: 49%. Repairs: intiating. Breakdown: He's getting back up?!?!? What do we do now?! Rothbart: Looks like it's time for round 2, guys. Soundwave: Megatron. Ryvine. Be advised. Omega's inter-shielding is exposed but he still functions. Dr. Neo Cortex: Be careful. Breakdown: Watch out for those rockets! Rothbart: Incomming! Soundwave: There is a barrier of armor plating protecting his chest. Dr. Neo Cortex: Target it! Breakdown: How are we suppose to get through that armor plating? Rothbart: Yeah. How do we hit that red thing on his chest? Megatron: Stop whining and start shooting, Breakdown! Ryvine Sparkle: If we survive, I'll go to Odette's world, Rothbart. Omega Supreme: Immediate surrender: required. Access to core: impossible. Megatron: He's drawing energy from Cybertron's core! What amazing power! Ryvine and I must have it for ourselves! Breakdown: I thought you said his power was drained! He's got even more now than to begin with! Rothbart: What makes up for this? Megatron: It makes no difference. Not even Omega Supreme can stop us now! [ ] Omega Supreme: Power: failing.... Situation: critical.... Soundwave: Omega Supreme's internal shield is down. Use the Dark Energon to corrupt him. Megatron: I know what to do Soundwave. Be silent or face my wrath. Ryvine Sparkle: Let me have a go, Megatron. fires Dark Energon into Omega Supreme's chest Omega Supreme: Systems: failing. Corruption: total. Megatron: Yes. YES! The Autobots' most powerful weapon AND the key to the core of Cybertron ARE OURS!! The universe shall hear my and Ryvine's names and TREMBLE! Ryvine Sparkle: Twilight Sparkle will never be a Prime like Zeta!! so crazily that it echoes Narrator: OMEGA SUPREME HAS FALLEN, CORRUPTED BY THE INFLUENCE OF DARK ENERGON. TRIUMPHANT, MEGATRON AND RYVINE SPARKLE FORCE THE GUARDIAN TO OPEN THE OMEGA GATE AND LEAD THE DECEPTICONS TO THE CORE OF CYBERTRON ITSELF. and his followers arrive at Cybertron's core Megatron: At last, the core of Cybertron is mine and Ryvine's. Are the corruptors in place? Starscream: Yes, Lord Megatron. Megatron: Then let it begin! Ryvine Sparkle: Rhino's voice Let it begin, let it begin. LET IT BEGIN!! see the core of Cybertron being corrupted with Dark Energon Megatron: A glorious new age is upon us, my brethren. With Dark Energon infused into the core, Cybertron is OURS to COMMAND! Ryvine Sparkle: Yes. And when we get back to Earth, Odette will soon be Rothbart's!!! Energon flows from Cybertron's core and a flash of light happens. When the light fades, Cybertron has a purple glow over the blue parts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626